naughty or nice
by Rainbow lover 15
Summary: Ever had that need to just be free? That feeling of fun and no worries? Well everyone does! However, have you considered the consequences? Or maybe the outcome of simple choices in life? Did you consider all the loved ones you'd be hurting? This story teaches a lesson. Plz read. Its shadamy
1. Chapter 1

**"hiii! This idea like popped into my head so i just gotta write it! If you havent already, plz read and review my other story, Dreaming! Shadamy! And this is shadamy too! Tell me what ya think**!**im accepting OC's!**

**Naughty or nice Chapter 1**

**Amy's p.o.v**

"um..Rouge..the sign says employee's only. We don't work here..." Rouge waved her hand in dismissal. "Loosen up Amy, i'm just looking for these shoes in a different size!" I huffed at Rouge's stubborness. We shouldn't be here. I'm not used to breaking rules! I won't stand for it!

"Rouge, i'm not going in there!"

"Why not?"

"I refuse to break the rules!"

"Chicken"

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh"

"Ok fine, but i'm not going in!"

"Finnnee! Just stay here and wait for me!"

"Alright." I leaned against the door uncomfortably. I hate being dragged into these situations! I hate it! I watched a few customers pass by. Why can't I be like them! Anyone who's not in this situation! I looked down at my watch. "C'mon Rouge..."

"Afternoon miss." I looked up to see an employee looking at me. "Oh hello..i'm just waiting for a friend..who...is coming from...the bathroom...?" The employee smiled and tipped his hat. "Well, okay." I gasped as he made his way to the door.

"Uh sir! You can't go in there!" The employee looked at me confused. "And why not?" I fiddled with my fingers. I can't believe I had to...oh god, i can't even say it! I have to...l-l-lie.. "Well..you can't go in beacuse...because..."

"Because...?"

"Because...my shoes are untied!" The employeee lookwd down at my untied shoe laces. "So?" I ahuffled on my feet. "Sooo...my mother...never taught me how to tie them...and...i'm afraid to walk, in fear of tripping..so...can you tie them...please..?" I felt so stupid! He looked at me like I was retarded!

"Well...okay...I guess I have time..."

"Thankyou!" I growled to myself in frustration. Come on Rouge, where are you?! My heart beat spedup as he finished tying my shoe. "There ya go! Have a nice day!" Oh great...

"WAIT!"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say...hi."

"Hello. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work.."

"No!"

"Why..."

"Cause...cause" Sweat ran down my forhead. I can't lie again...I can't! My lips trembled in anxiety. I was about to spill everything!

"Well you see my friend,..."

"IS RIGHT HERE! AND WE SHOULD REALLY BE GOING NOW!"

I looked to my left to see Rouge coming down an aisle. She pulled my arm and led me out to her car. "Oh my god! You came just in time! I was about to break! And how did you come from an aisle?"

"I got skills darling! Not to mention a new pair of shoes!" I smiled. "Oh good. How much did they cost?"

"..."

"You did...pay...right?"

"STOP! THIEF!"

I looked out the window to see a desk clerk running towards us. Rouge stepped on the gas, speeding off. "ROUGE!"

**haha! My first chappies are always short, don't worry others will be longer! Tell me what ya think! Bye XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ėhello :) Hope your enjoying this. I have nothing to say...i like ice cream :) i really do. Okay onward marsh XD**

**Naughty or Nice chapter 2**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I clung to the door as Rouge sped down a highway. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die. Why me? I want my tomb stone to be nice. I want people to remember me as the GOOD girl! Oh god...please forgive Rouge for all she's done...the lord knows she's obsessed with shoes..please forgive her THIEVING ways..."

"AMY, take a chill pill! We aren't gonna die...yet.."

"Yet?!"

Rouge pointed to an oncoming eighteen wheeler. "ROUGE!" Rouge swerved the car at the last minute. I put my hand to my chest, trying desperately to breathe. "Oh god...spare meeee!"

Rouge pulled the car over into an empty field. I hopped out the car and layed on the grass. "Sweet land.."

"Woo hoo! Amy, that was totally fun! The running, and the stealing, and the speeding ofd! You should have seen that desk lady's face! Haha. Oh and you too! Great job on the stalling that employee. You're the best accomplice anyone could ask for!" I stood up, dusted off my jeans, and began to walk away. "H-Hey! Amy! Where ya goin?""

I continued to walk without turning around. "I'm not an accomplice. I'm not a...thief." Rouge flew infront of me and held her hands out. "Well that's okay! Here, just let me give you a ride home!"

"No thankyou."

"But it's getting dark...and you have to go through downtown to get home...it's not safe! Come on-"

"Rouge...I'm walking. I'll be fine."

"Well...alright. Just call when you get home so I know you made it safely." Rouge got back in her car and drove off slowly. I shook my head in dissapointment; a tear sliding down my cheek. "I'm not bad...i'm not a thief."

**Scourge's p.o.v**

I leaned against the brick wall of a dark alley waiting for my friend. He should have been here by now. I pulled out my cell, beginning to dial his number.

"Sorry i'm late. I had buisness to take care of."

"I hope by buisness you mean..."

"Yep. All taken care of." I nodded in approval. "Hmph. Don't know what'd i'd do without you Shadow. My ear suddenly twitched. "Shadow..you hear that?"

"Sounds like someone crying."

"Umhm." I leaned around the corner to see a pink hedgehog walking down the street alone. "Shit...she's hot!" Shadow leaned around the corner. "Eh...i've seen better...and don't you have a girlfriend?" I waved my hand in dismissal. "Debby wouldn't mind. Nothing wrong with just looking at a bitch." I held my finger over my mouth for Shadow to be quiet as the hedgehog came closer. As soon as she made it to the alleyway i pulled her and pinned her to the wall.

"And just who are you hot stuff?" The girl slapped me across my face and tried to run. Shadow held her down, but loosened his grip. He just...stared at her.

**Shadow's p.o.v**

Those green eyes, her slick pink fur, she was...gorgeous. I loosened my grip so as not to hurt her in any way. My god, who would want to hurt anything so innocent and pure? A slightt grin appeared on my face. "What's your name?"

**Amy's p.o.v**

"What's your name?" My mouth stayed agape as he asked me that question. He was so...so...cute. Those blood red eyes..and silky quills...no..no he's bad association. It would never work out...

"I'm Amy...Amy Rose."

"Shadow."

Oh wow..his name is even hot! It's so dark and mysterious! Not to mention hot. I manuevered my way out of his grip and backed up slowly. "I...gotta go...n-now.." I ran away as fast as I could. A small smile appeared on my face. "Wow."

**No p.o.v**

Scourge growled in frustration. "What the hell Shadow! I wanted a piece of that!"

"What? I wasn't gonna help you RAPE her! What's wrong with you?!"

"No, what's wrong with you!...Wait...you like her don't you! I saw that look in your eye!"

"Hell no! She's not all that! That's why I let her go!"

"Hmph. I don't believe it. She's that goody kind too. I can already tell. I don't know why you'd waste your time with her."

"Well..i don't know, maybe she just hasn't unlocked her rebel side."

"Yeah, like anyone could bring it out of her."

"...I can."

"No way!"

"I can! And I will!"

"Alright. I want her working with us by the end of next week."

"Alright."

"And Shadow..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't fall in love."

"...Sure, no problem."

"I'm serious Shadow! It'll ruin EVERYTHING."

"Okay okay Scourge! She's not even my type anyway!"

"I'm watching you Shadow. Don't fail me."

"Never have, never will!"

Shadow sped off into the lit city. Scourge shook his head with a light smirk. "I'm counting on you bud. I'm counting on ya."

**Cream's p.o.v**

I lowered my ears as Amy yelled into the phone. Dang! How cute was this hedgehog?! "Amy, Amy calm down!...yes...yes you mentioned that his eyes were gorgeous...yes you mentioned that he was buff...yes...that too...umhm...no...alright. Goodnight."

I rolled my eyes playfully. Amy and her fantasies. I climbed on my bed and lifted my pillow. I pulled out a picture of a yellow fox with two tails. "Hehe. I got fantasies too Amy..i got em too.

**is this short? Sorry if it is. Hope your liking it! Don't worry i'm not gonna rush the plot! XD Still accepting OC'sorry for any mistakes. Im typing on my phone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**alright. So far i have oc from acid fish and savvy0416 and bearvalley. I need a few others. Like..they have to be bad. Or if u dont mind me making them bad, still pm me. Anyway. I hope this review # boost on up! I'll give it time though! I own...well...nothing. hm. Bummer. This will be short i think cuz i gots things ta do! :P**

**Naughty or nice chapter 3**

**No p.o.**

I layed back on my bed with a smile on my face. "Shadow...hehe." I hugged my pillow and shut my eyes. "He's...bad...I don't know where this sudden fantasy came from, but it needs to dissapear right now. He's wayyy out of my league! I groaned as my head throbbed in pain. Too much pressure! I'm not a bad girl anyway! I'm a good girl. Aren't I?

Haha. Ofcourse! I got out of bed and looked in my vanity mirror. Being good...is good. Or...is it a curse? No no..i'm not thinking straight! I'll feel better in the morning. Yeah. Thats it. I hopped back in bed only to be disturbed once again.

"Ding dong."

I sat up in silence. "Its 11:30 pm...who could it possibly be?" I cautiously hopped out of bed and made my way down stairs. "Who is it?"

"Pizza delivery."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. As if i'd never heard that one before! "Who is it!"

"Shadow."

"Sha-"

"Yes, shadow."

"Umm..."

"Youuuu gonna let me in?"

"Well..."

"Please?"

*sigh*

I closed my wrobe tighter around me as I slightly opened the door. "How the hell did you know where i live?" Shadow slipped passed me and sat on the couch. "Well...I was bored. And decided to follow you here. And...maybe...I think you're really pretty..."

I gasped in half shock. The other half was the fact that this cute hedgehig was sitting on MY couch in MY house! Omg! I sat next to Shadow with an akward smile on my face. "Well...It's really late...maybe you should-"

"Come with me then."

"What?"

"You were about to ask me to leave. Come with me then. I'll show you a good time!"

I rubbed my chin in thought. A 'good time' to him is probably robbing some jewelry store! "Hmm..no thankyou."

"Well why not?"

"I don't plan on the police having any criminal records on me anytime soon. Sorry."

"It's not like we were gonna do anything bad.."

"Surrrrre."

"Hmph. Scardey cat."

"Thanks for the insult." I stood up and opened the front door. "Please go away now."

"Well what if I say no?"

"I don't know."

"Well...no."

"I'll call the cops."

"I haven't done anything."

"I'll...force you out myself."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You won't."

"I will."

"You can't."

"I can!" I came over to the couch and started pulling on Shadow's arm. To no avail, he remained seated on the couch. "Well...I tried." Shadow stoid up and waljed ibfront of me. Green met red as we locked eyes. "Come with me."

"I can't", I whispered.

"Why?"

"You're a bad...person."

"And you aren't?"

"No."

"You've never got in trouble?"

"Not once. Always made A's in school. I was even the Valed Victorian at my graduation."

"Smart ass eh?" I punched Shadow's arm and back up to the door. "You should go now."

"Alright." Shadow walked up to the doorway. "Your loss. I'll be back though."

I closed the door once Shadow fully stepped out of the house. I sighed. Whyyy can't he be good! Whyam I always good...no no...mom always told me to be good...right on her death bed, I promised her. A tear ran down my cheek at the memory.

**Flashback (No p.o.v)**

_Amy walked up to her mom's bed slowly after the doctor let her in. "Mom?" _

_"It's okay Amy. It'll be okay."_

_"No..."_

_"Shh. Come here." Amy walked up closer to the hospital bed. "Your something special. You know that right?" Amy shook her head. " Well you are. Never in my life had I seen your father cry, but the day you were born he cried. You were so beautiful. He held you close and never wanted to let you go. You must have been such an amazing thing to him. And you still are. You promise me something alright? You be a good girl. I don't want you getting into trouble, and running with the wrong crowd alright?"_

_Any nodded with tears slowly falling._

_"Listen Amy. Being in the wrong crowd may seem fun, but it could cost you your very life, understand?"_

_"Yes. I do."_

_"Now when i'm not here, I want you to'"_

_"No! Don't talk like that! You're always gonna be here! You're gonna be okay!"_

_"Amy... Amy listen to me . I don't have much time. Now I want you to live a happy life. One full of adventure and love. Don't forget, you'll always be momma's sweet baby girl. I left something in your room. Always keep it near alright?" _

_"I will. But it's gonna be okay cause the doctor's gonna treat you and..and you're gonna be okay. Anf we're gonna go home, and laugh and play games! And you're gonna drive me to school and pick me up and take me out to eat. And we're gonna be a happy family! Right?" Amy's mother didn't respond. _

_"Mom...Mom...wake up. C'mon, it's not funny! Wake up...please wake up! MOM! NO! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITHOUT YOU?! MOMMY!"_

_A few doctors rushed into the room. One of them escorted Amy out. Amy struggled against them "No! You have to save her! You have to save her! You have to! Please!" PLEASE!"_

**_end of flashbacK_**

**Shadow's p.o.v**

I walked aong the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets. "Hm. She's one tuff cookie. No matter. I'll get to her..and I have the perfect plan too. Amy Rose, you're mine."

**okay. I have nothing to say...bye! See ya soon =D**


	4. Chapter 4

** im back nowz! Alright, lets see how many reviews i can get on this story! This will be kinda long. Maybe 40-50 chapters at the max XD**

**Naughty or Nice chapter 4**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I trudged up my stairs and plopped on my bed. I took my pillow and screamed into it. "Why would I shoo him away like that!" Im such an idiot. Oh well I guess. Hmm...maybe...just maybe...a part of me wants to see what he had planned for us to do. I hate wondering. I have to know these things!

I hopped out of bed, threw on some clothes, and ran out the door.

"SHADOW!"

**Shadow's p.o.v**

"SHADOW!"

I turned around and saw the pink hedgehog running towards me.

"Amy?"

"I...just...wanted...to say...i guess...we...can...go do something together...as...friends only."

I smirked as she tried desperatly to catch her breath. "Alright. Follow me Rose."

"Wait! Let me lay down my rules first."

"Sure thing. Go ahead."

"Well then. My guidelines are simple. Don't do or try anything that would get us arrested or in trouble."

"Is that it?"

"Yes. Plain and simple."

"Okay. I understand your toleration limits Rose."

"Rose?"

I just smiled and walked on. "You know...you're too nice for your own good."

"What?"

"You see, everyone makes choices. They're either gonna be good ones, or bad ones. Some choices have rewards, while the other has consequences. Some day you'll just have to ask yourself one question."

"And what's that?"

"Are you naughty or nice?"

"Hm. Well i'm nice obviously..."

"Which leads to another question."

"And that question is...?

"How long will you be nice?"

"Till I die."

"You see how quick you answered that? You're so focused on staying away from 'negative' things that it only shows more and more of your weak spots. The more weak spots revealed, the harder 'negative' things hit you."

"What are you even talking about?"

I smiled and gently took her hand. "It'll all be revealed in due time. That's a promise."

"Um..okay..."

I sighed as Shadow guided me to who knows where. "S-Shadow...where are you takinh me?"

"You need to meet a few friends of mine first."

I began to sweat a bit. Friends? They must be bad too...but mother always said not to judge a book by its cover. "So where are we going? I just have to know!"

"Patience Rose. Its the key part of life ya know." I rolled my eyes at his smart comment. We began to walk through the lit city and stopped at an abandoned warehouse. I could hear the loud beat of music from outside. Shadow banged in the door. A huge gorilla looked out the peep hole and opened the door.

Shadow smiled and shook his hand. "Rose, this is Noah. He's one of the security guards."

I looked up at the towering gorilla. "One...?"

The gorilla chuckled and slapped my back playfully. I fell over from his strength. "Ey Shadow, she's funny." Shadow laughed and helped me up. "Yeah, she's a keeper."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "I'm not a 'keeper', i'm Amy." Shadow and Noah began to crack up some more. I growled in frustration. The gorilla shook my hand. I gasped at his strong grip.

"Noah Raymond Thompson. Nice to meet ya." I nodded slowly, trying desperatly to withstand his handshake. Shadow noticed this and pried my hand out of his grip. "Scourge's waiting for ya in the back Shadow."

Shadow nodded and guided me inside. I began to cough at the smell of drugs and alchohol. Shadow led me to a bar and had me sit. "I'll be right back. Stay here okay?" I nodded and looked down at my hands. Everyone around the bar began to look at me as Shadow left the room.

"So your the new girl eh?" I looked up at a panda bear towering over me. My god, why am I so small? "New girl? N-No..i'm just here with Shadow." A grey wolf came up and sat next to me. He held out a hundred dollar bill.

"Oh no, i'm not homeless, but thanks."

Everyone laughed at me. I lowered my ears in confusion. They wolf finally spoke. "Is one hundred not enough? Here, i'll raise it to three hundred."

"No..i don't want your money sir..."

"Oh really? A free job? Cool!"

"Free job? What job?!"

"Swertheart, i'm trying to give you a..'fantasy'. My price is three hundred take it or leave it."

"Leave it! I'm not about to have sex with you! You pervert!"

The wolf rolled his eyes and backed off into the crowd. I looked back at my hands. This was akward. I knew I shouldn't have gone with Shadow. That's it, i'm leaving. I got up out of my chair and made my way to the door. Noah looked down at me.

"Where ya goin?"

I mumbled a 'home' and made my way past him. The cold night air hit my face as I pushed open the raggedy door. I breathed in the fresh air, happy to be away from there. I looked down the road that would take me home. I took a few steps foward, but I just couldn't leave. "It's not lady like to just leave..I guess i'll stay, but not in there."

I sat on a crate next to a smelly trash can. I curled up a bit. "Disgusting." I heard a few squeaks behind me. I stood and liften up the crate I was sitting on. A bunch of rats began to run out.

"Ahhh! SHADOW HELP ME!" I began to run around. More and more came out from a crack in the building. I hopped ontop of the trash can. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...HELP!"

**Shadow's p.o.v**

I left Rose at the bar and made my way into the back room. Scourge was sitting there with his girlfriend, Debby, sitting in his lap.

"Guess who got the girl." Scourge shook his head. "I've never doubted you Shadow!" Debbu hot up and left the room so we could talk. Scourge waved his hand in anticipation.

"So? What is she like?"

"Eh...she's gonna be a tough one. Givw me some time, i'll get through to her."

Scourge nodded and chuckled.

"What?"

"Hm..nothing."

"Yeah..so-"

"Ahhhhh! SHADOW HELP ME!"

Scourge and I jumped at the scream. "Rose?" I got up and ran to the main room. I looked to the bar to see she wasn't there. "Noah, where's Amy?"

Noah shrugged. "Said she was goin home."

"HELP!"

I sighed and ran out the door. My eyes widened at the sight before me. A bunch of rats scattered around. I simply stepped through them and up to Rose. I held my arms out. "Come on." Rose shook her head no. I shrugged and turned back. "Goodnight then."

"Shadowww!"

I went back and held my arms out again. "You comin?" Rose nodded and jumped in my arms. I carrried her some way down the street and set her down. I then began to laugh. Rose pouted and rested her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?"

"What? Can't handle abunch of little Mickey Mouse's running around?"

Rose sighed. "First off, Mickey is a MOUSE not a rat! And two, no I can'r! I hate rats!"

I laughed some more and took her hand in mine. "Let's go. Did you meet anybody?"

"Sorta...a panda and a perverted wolf. He offered me three hundered dollars just so he could get in my pants!"

My smirk faded. I made a mental note to knock Travis out whenever I returned. I stopped at a park and turned to Rose.

"Ready to have fun?"

"Safe fun? Yes."

I smirked and led her deeper into the park. We stopped at a white tiled floor that was filled with holes. "What's this Shadow?"

I looked down at my watch. "Five..four..three..two.."

Water began to shoot out of the holes in various patterns. Rose's eyes widened. "Pretty..." I chuckled at the inly word she could muster. "Come on."

"But..we just got here!"

"Who said we were leaving?" I led Rose with me into the water. Rose giggled as some splashed her face. I smiled a bit and ran around with her through the water. Rose laughed with enjoyment. "This is so much fun! Haha." I twirled Rose around and dipped her. We both stared into each other's eyes. Rose blushed a bit and splashed some water in my face.

Releasing her, I laughed a bit. "Oh you are so mine!" Rose and I began to have a little water fight. The moon glowed brightly above us. Rose ran her hands through the water. Multi colored light began to flicker on, making the water look different colors. Rose stepped back to enjoy the beauty of it all.

I stared at her from a distance. I rubbed my face. "Come on Shadow, you remember what Scourge said..don't fall for her..just..don't." Rose walked up to me. "What's the matter?"

I sighed and smiled. "Nothing. You having fun?"

"You bet!"

"Good, cause I have much more planned."

"Really? What could be better than this?"

"You'll see."

**aww shadamy moment ^-^. I own nothing. Noah belongs to bearvalley3365 and Debby to scarlet355. I also don't own Mickey mouse! I love mickey mouse though! ^-^ sorry for any mistakes by the way XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**well made it to chappie 5. Things begin to get better and heated from here on out. Enjoy XD And sorry for the slow updates, i've been super busy **

**Naughty or Nice chapter 5**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I looked at the pretty water colors one last time as Shadow dragged me off. I giggled a bit. Maybe her wasn't that bad after all! I frowned and quickly shook that thought out of my mind. Keep it together Amy. Bad association spoils useful habits.

"Ready?"

Shadow opened the door to a red convertible. "Um..may I see your drivers liscense and registration please?"

"What are you, an office or something?"

"No I just want to verify that i'm getting in the car with a legal driver." Shadow put on a fake hurt face making me laugh a bit. He showed me his card and I hopped in. "Where to?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?"

"I can always act surprised."

"Yeah but the real thing is always better."

I put on my seatbelt and tried to relax. I forgot to call Rouge...she's probably worried sick about me. I bit my fingernails. I don't wanna inturrupt Shadow's plans...I hope she'll understand.

**Rouge's p.o.v**

I sat my cell on my bed and waited. A text, a call, an e-mail, something! Is she okay? What if she's not? U have to go look for her!

I grabbed my cell and flew out of my open window. I'm coming Amy.

**Shadow's p.o v**

I stepped on the gas, leaving skid marks at every turn. Amy clung on to her seat with a fearful look on her face.

"S-Shadow...!"

"Yeah?!"

"Slow down!"

"Aww, is someone being a big baby?"

"Yes! Now slow down!"

I lifted my foot off the gas a bit and slowed down. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? WE WERE ABOUT TO DIE!"

"Woah! Calm down! You need to learn how to live with a little risk in your life. Nobody drives this late anyway."

"Yeah but-"

"No but's."

"Okay..."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I hit the gas once again and sped off down the lit city. The air running through my quills felt great. It gave me a sense of freedom. A feeling of independence. Not that I didn't have independence, but sometimes the world was just so stressful to me. A dark figure flew infront of me all of a sudden. Amy screamed as I skammed on the breaks.

"What the hell was that?"

"ROUGE!"

**im sorry. You will NEVER see a chappie this short ever again. My boyfriends grandma died so I had to be there for him ya know? Sorry for any mistakes. Ciao**


	6. Chapter 6

**im sitting in spanish 2 typing this :P Dont worry my teacher likes me! Shez looking at me do it now ^-^**

**Naughty or Nice chapter 6**

**Amy's p.o.v**

"ROUGE!" I hopped out the car to see my friend sprawled out on the street. I bent over her and tried to find a pulse. I fept a light thump from feeling her wrist. Thank goodness! "Rouge?"

"Ughhhh.."

"ROUGE!"

"Yeah...?"

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"Would you want me to ask you that after you just got drilled by A CAR?" Rouge flapped up a bit and got in my face. "What the hell Amy! Why didn't you call me?! I thought we were friends! But you wanna be out here with some...some dumb ass, wanna be gangster!"

Shadow frowned at the insult. I stepped closer to Rouge. "N-No! It's not like that!"

"Oh, but it is!"

"Rouge...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're being an inconsiderate bit-"

"HEY!"

We both looked back at Shadow. "Rose was gonna call you while we were driving, but you flew infront of the car! All you're doing is jumping to conclusions!"

Rouge places her hands on her hips. "Amy isn't a lier. I'll take her word for it." Rouge faced me. "Well? Is that true?"

Sweat began to collect on my forehead. Shadow nodded at me. "I...I um...it's...it's not true." I held my head down in shame; tears forming at the brim of my eyes. Rouge clicked her tounge.

"Thought so. And to think you were "little miss perfect". Rouge flew off leaving me and Shadow standing there. I got back in the car and slammed the door shut.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about her. She just needs to cool off Rose."

"Take me home."

"But...I had plans to-"

"Take me home.."

"Rose, just let me-"

"Take me home Shadow...please."

"But-"

"TAKE ME HOME DAMNIT!"

Shadow's eyes widened and so did mine. I placed my hand over my lips. Did I just...no...I...

"Rose..."

"I'm...i'm so sorry." I opened the door and ran down the street. Shadow yelled for me to come back, but I ignored his calls. It began to rain. Great. I stopped under a cafe shed andsat at one of the tables. I lowered my head and cried. How could I have said that? How could I have done all that to Rouge? She was probably worried sick...I should have just called. Hot tears continued to run down my face.

Shadow's car pulled up. He got out and stood next to me with his hands in his pockets. "Everyone makes mistakes Rose. It doesn't mean you're a bad person. Come on. Let's get ya home."

Shaddow lifted me up and put me in his car.

**5:00 am**

I woke up and stretched out my arms. I felt something slick and smooth. I lowered my hand and felt a nose. Huh? I opened my eyes to see Shadow laying next to me. I sat up and looked around quickly. We were in HIS HOUSE!

No..we did not have...oh god...

"AHHHHHH!"

**lol. I wanted to put that in there :P gotta go to art now. Bye ^-^ sorry for any mistakes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**not much to say. And yes, My bf is doing much better now XD**

**Naughty or Nice chapter 7**

**Shadow's p.o.v**

"AGHHHHH!"

I shot up at the sudden scream. "Who? What, when, where and why?!"

"You and me, had..the nasty, last night, your bedroom, and...I don't know why!"

"Wait...what?"

Rose threw a pillow at my head. "You disgusting pervert! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! What the heck is wrong with you!"

"Huh?"

"You're just like every other guy right? Always wanting to get in another girls pants! We aren't sex toys ya know! How dare you!"

"...huh?"

"What if I get pregnent? I'm not ready for that type of thing! This is all your fault!"

"...huh?"

"Ugh! I'm calling the police!"

"For what!"

"You...you did this against my will!"

"DID WHAT?!"

"YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY!"

"WHAT?!"

Rose began to get out of my bed and stomp away. I hopped up and ran after her. I grabbed her shoulders and held her down.

"Lemme go!"

"No! Listen to me! We didn't have sex! I touched you in NO sexual way!"

"Then explain why I woke up in YOUR bed!"

"You had just went through alot of drama with that Rouge girl! You fell asleep in the car, so I just brought you inside! I did not touch you. I did not think about touching you! I did not cudddle nor snuggle with you! NOTHING happened! Look! We still have our clothes on don't we?!"

Rose crossed her arms and looked me up and down. "If I find out you're lying..."

"I'm not. I promise."

"Well...okay."

"So what now?"

"Dunno. I have to find out how to get my best friend back."

"Well..what is her personality?"

"She...likes to do...extremely dangerous things."

"Then do something like that with her."

"What?! No way!"

"Well, you sorta proved to her that you aren't COMPLETLY good by not calling her, so why not give your other side a chance to breathe?"

"My..other..side?"

"Your bad side. It's in there somewhere. Just gotta find it."

"But-"

"You want your friend back don't you? Besides, turning a new leaf will get you even more friends."

"I...I don't think I want to do this."

"Sure you do! Just give it a try! You only live once."

"Exactly! I'm not gonna waste my one life on the wrong side!"

"Who said you have to permanently stay that way?"

"Still...Shadow, I barely even know you. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"I'm not asking you to trust me, i'm asking you to let me show you a different side of life." I held out my hand for her to take. I stated into her eyes. "Rose...i'm only offering this chance once. If you take my hand, there is no turning back. What do you say? Wanna try the wild side?"

**Amy's p.o.v**

I stared at Shadow's hand. What...am I about to do? I do n't want people to neglect me because they think i'm too boring, but...should I give in this easily? He does seem sincere about this. I sighed and scratched my head.

"I...Shadow.."

"Once again. This is a one time thing. You skip this chance, there won't be another. You'll live your life always staying at home because no one ever invites you to go places. Why? Because you're too goody goody. Do you want that Rose? To be neglected and left out? I mean, who would?"

"...I..."

"Come on. Take my hand. I'll show you a whole other world. And i'll always be right behind you. Always."

I sighed and reluctantly reached out my hand. "No matter what...you'll be there?"

"Right behind you. Every step."

I shook Shadow's hand and nodded slowly. Shadow smirked and led me outside. "Shadow it's almost 5:15 am. Where are we going?"

"One rule to being bad. It doesn't matter when or where, just go for it."

I sighed again and got in the passanger seat. "This better be worth it Shadow."

"Oh trust me. It will be." Shadow stepped on the gas and sped off. I studied my hands as he drove. I hope I made the right decision...

**was this short? My bad if it was! Sorry for any mistakes XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the slow update! There was some drama going on! The heat shall rise from here on out XD. I own nothing. I also wanted to thank you all for the support on both of ny stories. It truly means alot. Now, onward to destiny B-) **

**Naughty or Nice chapter 8**

**No p.o.v**

"So what's it like?"

Shadow turned to Amy with a curious look. "What's what like?'

"Being bad...do you feel happy, sad, guilty?"

"Oh um...I don't know. You just kinda feel...independent and free."

"Oookay, so what're are we gonna do firsr?"

"YOU are gonna learn how to steal."

"STEAL?!"

"Steal."

Amy started to hyperventilate. Shadow looked at her wide eyed. "Hey, hey! Calm down! I don't have any miney for hospital bills! You said you wanted to do this, so you're gonna need to remain calm!"

Amy breathed at a normal pace again. "Sorry..."

Shadow pulled over at a small store. He looked at Amy with a small smirk. "You ready for this?"

Amy nodded and followed Shadow into the store. A female rabbit greeted them as they walked in. "Hello. My name is Clare. Please don't hesitate to ask for help. Thankyou."

Amy tugged on Shadow's jacket and whispered, "Don't you think it's a little suspicious for us to be here this late?"

"Nah, we could be buying condoms for all she knows."

Amy punched Shadow's arm as he chuckled a bit.

"Let's just hurry..."

Shadow nodded and walked down the aisles of the small store. He stopped infront of a nice gold watch. "Hmm." Shadow took it out of the case and walked on. Turning a corner, he smoothly slid the watch in his pocket. Amy gasped a bit at the fact he wasn't going to pay.

"You're turn Rose."

"What?!"

"Go find something."

Amy walked and came upon a pretty diamond necklace. Taking it off the jewely rack, she walked back up to Shadow. Shadow nooded his head slightly behind him and spoke in a low voice. "Camera behind me. Just olay it cool alright?"

Amy nodded.

"Alright. Now-"

"Ames? What're you doin here?"

Bothe hedgehogs turned to see none other than Sonic. Sonic looked at Amy and Shadow with slight suspicion. "What are you doin here this late Ames? Better yet, what are you doing out this late with him.?"

Any blushed a bit and fiddled with the necklace in her hand. Sonic looked down at it. "What's wrong?...Wait, wait, wait...please tell me you plan on paying for that?"

Amy nodded a little too quickly. "O-O-Ofcourse! I'm not a theif or anything!"

Sonic nodded slowly. "Uh huh. Hope it stays that way." Sonic walked up and leaned towards Shadow. "Don't yiu even think about making her do something she doesn't wanna do."

Shadow smirked. "I'm not making anyone do anything, but I will tell you this. Everything that's sweet, has to spoil at some point." Shadow smirked again and walked off. Amy followex, but not before getting pulled back by Sonic. "Amy..."

"Don't worry Sonic. I'm okay. I promise."

Sonic smiled and gave Amy a tiny kiss on her forehead. "Stay sweet Ames."

Sonic sped out of the store, leaving Amy with a bright blush on her face. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Rose.."

"Huh? Oh, coming."

Shadow sighed and looked for any cameras. Shadow purposely knocked a few items on the ground. While he and Amy picked them up, he took off her necklace, replacing it with the new one. "Here." Shadow gave Amy her necklace as a decoy of the new one.

Both stood up and made their way to the store. Amy put he old necklace in her shoe and ran after Shadow. The rabbit smiled and waved goodbye. Amy waved nervously and ran out the door.

"Shadow!"

"What?"

"Um..."

"How was it?"

"It...it wasn't that bad actually."

"Really?"

Amy gasped and shook her head. "N-No! It was bad! Very bad! Look, I dunno if I can do this..."

"Nu uh. No backing out."

"Ughhhh...fine."

"Soo Sonic...you like him?"

"Why?"

"Just asking a question Rose."

"Um...just a little."

Shadow nodded and opened the door for Amy. Walking around to his side he mumbled to himself.

"Two missions. Make her naughty, and get her heart away from Sonic."**  
**

**Sorry for mistakes. And sorry its short. I'm still trying to deal with crazy ex boyfriend. Anyway, hope you're enjoying it and i'm writing a new story now btw. Another shadamy ofcourse. Plz check it out XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was wondering what you all think of this story so far? Plz leave that in your review ^-^ (i apologize in advance for miatakes. I will fix any later) Sorry for the slow update, i wanted to finish 'Dreaming' which I did! Yayyy! Also..for the first time ever, i'm actually experiencing writers block! I hate this...so sorry this chappie will be short.**

**Aliciathewolf belongs to aliciathewolf45 =D**

**Naughty or Nice chapter 9**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I layed my head against the window and sighed. "Sonic..."

"What about him?"

I glanced at Shadow for a quick second. "Oh nothing. Hehe."

Shadow huffed and sped up a little.

"Stupid...blue...idiot...and...dumb..charm..faker. .."

"What was that Shadow?"

"Nothing. You had your taste of stealing, but that was only a fraction of it. Soon, i'll be sending you in on missions by yourself and-"

"By myself?!" No! I'm gonna screw everything up!"

"Rose! You're hyperventilating again! I said eventually! Not now!"

"No! You said soon!"

"Okay, well eventually!"

"Oh...okay."

"Now, i'll pick you up later okay?" Shadow pulled up to my house. "And you did good for a beginner."

I smiled and got out the car. "Thank you. Bye."

Shadow sped off, leaving me on the curb of my house. I looked down at my feet then screamed. "OH MY GOSH! I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT! YES! HAHA!"

I then blushed as the neighborhood dogs began to dark and lights began to flicker on. I ran into the house nervously.

**(Next day) Cream's p.o.v**

"Oooh this better be good!"

Amy called and said it was an emergency. Alicia and I had to meet her at some pizza parlor down town. I tripped as I tried to quickly slip on something to wear.

"Ow..."

My phone began to vibrate. "Hello?"

"HURRY UP PLEASE!"

I folded my ears back as I cringed against the pain.

"I'm on my way..."

"OKAY!"

I hung up the phone and rubbed my ears. "As long as I keep answering the phone when Amy's excited, they're gonna fall off one day..."

**Amy's p.o.v**

Alicia and Cream looked at me in anticipation. Alicia slurped her drink akwardly. "Um..you called us here for...?"

"..."

"Amy?"

"I HAD THE BEST NIGHT EVER LAST NIGHT!"

Cream and Alicia looked at eachother then back to me. "Mind telling us what happnened?"

"Oh yeah. Well first I met this hedgehog..."

After I finished my story, Cream looked at me with a slight smile. "We're glad you had fun Amy,but...don't you think you need to be more careful?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because..you aren't the type to be..'naughty' anyway."

Alicia leaned over and whispered something in Cream's ear. I grew a bit hot with slight anger. "Keepin secrets are we?"

Alicia quickly shook her head. "I was just asking..um...what about yout promise you made your mother on her death bed?"

I fiddled with my hands akwardly as the three of us fell silent. What about that promise? She said don't go bad, and i'm not! I'm just...taking a look at what it has to offer! Yeah! That's all! Nothing more than simply that! I looked back uo to my friends to continue my story.

"Anyway, Shadiw stopped at this store and we went in and to-"

Alicia flapped her wings in fear/anticipation. "Please don't finish your sentence the way I think you're about to finish it..."

"Well yeah. We took some jewelry and.."

Cream pulled on her long ears. "TOOK?! AS IN NIT PAYING MONEY? AMY! THAT'S STEALING, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?!"

I leaned over the table and put my hand on Crean's mouth. "Shhh! Keep it down!"

Cream nodded slowly and tried her best to relax. Alicia began to bitr her fingernails. What wad the deal with these two? Alicia burried her face in her hands and shook her head.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!"

"Amy...you're changing."

**eh...could have been better but its all I got at the moment. I'm sorry! See ya soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright before i start my 'construction' on this, i wanted to post a new/ sorta short chappie! Enjoy! Sorry for mistakes! XD**

**Naughty or Nice chapter 10**

**No p.o.v**

Cream pulled on her ears in frustration. "Ammmmmyyy!"

"What?"

"What do you mean you stole something? As in..you took it, with your two hands, and left, without paying money, and drove off with some stranger you don't even know? Amy! You know better than that!"

"Cream I-"

Alicia flapped her wings for some attention. After clearing her throat, she began to speak in a soft voice. "Amy..just how well do you know this hedgehog?"

"Welll..I just met him, but-"

"But what? Amy, how do you know you can trust him?"

"I just...I just know!"

"What is it? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

Amy turned a slight red. "NO!"

"Then what's up with you?"

"It's nothing you guys! Honest! Look, i'll never do it again!"

"It's not the fact that you won't do it again that irks us. What irks us is that you did it in the first place."

"What is the big deal?!"

"You tell me! Why did you do this?"

"Cause i'm tired of being a goody goody girl alright? I see otherd going out, having fun, sharing memories, and all I get to do is sit at home planning my agenda for the next day? That's not fair to me!"

"It'a not fair? What...what do you mean it isn't fair? So I guess having a CLEAN record with the police isn't fair? I guess having FRIENDS who love and care for you isn't fair? Oh and I'm also guessing that kepping the promise you made to your mother on her DEATH BED isn't fair? No! It is fair! What isn't fair is that you're being selfish enough to actually think that what you did wasn't wrong! That's not fair! So don't you complain about what is and isn't fair!"

Cream pulled on her ears a bit more. "Um...guys..."

Amy slammed her hands in the table anf stood up. "It's not fair that everyone else gets to go out and have fun! No one ever invites me because to everyone else i'm nothing but a buzz kill, or a stick in the mud! I just want ...I want.."

"What do you want?!"

"I WANT A LIFE!"

"AND YOU WON'T HAVE ONE IF YOU GO DOWN THIS ROAD! YOU GONNA HAVE FUN SIX FEET DEEP? YOU GONNA GET INVITED PLACES SIX FEET DEEP? NO! I DIDN'T THINK SO!"

Tears verged on Cream's eyes. "Guys..."

"YOU KNOW WHAT ALICIA, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!"

"OF WHAT?!"

"OF ME! AND YOU'RE BEING SELFISH! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TRY NEW THINGS IN LIFE AND HAVE FUN!"

"I'M LOOKING OUT FOR YOU! THERE ARE SO MANY OTHER WAYS TO HAVE FUN!"

"NO-"

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!"

Cream lowered her head as everyone began to look at the two arguing. "Guys..please stop.."

"NO I WON'T LISTEN! CAUSE I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE?!

"I DON'T KNOW! A GOOD FRIEND?!"

"A SELFISH...A-A SELFISH BITCH!"

Alicia and Cream gasped as Amy flipped the table and stormed away. Cream shook in fear and Alicia began to tear up. Cream hugged Alicia tightly.

"What're we gonna do?"

"I don't know Cream. I don't know."

**wooooah... XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! XD**

**Naughty or Nice chapter 11**

**No p.o.v**

Amy stormed into her house with pure anger. She had finally snapped. She was tired of being the good girl. Throwing over her nightstand, she tossed about everything she could find.

"Hey lets invite Amy! Nooo, she's to goody goody! Hey, wanna take Amy? Noooo! She'd just stay home in her place of safety! Hey who's that chick that barely comes outside? Oh that's no one! You don't have to worry about her cause she's a nobody! A joke! A fool! A goody two shoes! A doormat! A GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH!"

Amy breathed heavily and looked around at the mess she made. A piece of paper fell behind her. Amy picked it up and gasped. It was a letter from her mother. Sliding down the wall to the floor, Amy read it with tear filled eyes.

_Dear Amy,_

_I knew you'd stumble upon this note someday. Whether i'd be dead or alive, I wanted you to know that i'm always with you. Baby, there will be so many stumbling blocks in life, you just won't no whether to keep going on, or to just give up. I know how that feels. When we lost your father I just did NOT know what to do. Do you know what kept me up? What kept me going? It was you. We all have that one thing that keeps us strong. I want you to ask yourself what that one thing is that will make you strong? Maybe you found it, maybe you haven't, but someday...someday you will baby girl. Remember to make smart decisions in life. I love you. Keep searching Amy. It's out there._

_Love, Mommy._

Amy put the note down slowly, and went into deep thought. "I did promise i'd be a good girl, but I am! At heart! Trying new things is good..right? Yeah! I'll be alright. Besides, I have Shadow to watch over me. I know everything will turn out okay. I just know it will.

**Shadow's p.o.v**

I rolled my eyes at the all too familiar smell of alchohol as I entered Scourge's room. Debby sat on her usual spot, his lap, while Scourge shared a bottle of Vodka with her. I cleared my throat, but Scourge payed no attention to me. He really needed to give that stuff up, less he wanted to be in the hospital, which would honestly give us all a break. Still feeling invisible, I decided to speak up.

"You called?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"Well..I got her to steal something."

"And that something is...?"

"A diamomd necklace."

"Real diamonds?!"

"I doubt it."

"Hm. That's not good enough. Give it some more bait to lure her in."

"Why don't you just ask her to join your little posse?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean..why put me in charge of all this?"

"Ooooh, I see what it is."

"Wha-?"

"You're falling for her aren't you?"

"For the last time-"

"Oh drop the act Shadow. I see the way you look at her. Especially after that blue hedgehog talked to her."

I widened my eyes in shock. How did he know...

"Did I not tell you i'd be watching you?! Well I was! Shadow you better pull it together or else-"

"Or else...what?"

"...Just go."

I turned my back, ready to leave, but jumped back as Scourge's empty glass bottle shattered on the wall a few centimeters away from me. I turned back with a hard glare in my eyes.

"You DO know what I have to do don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Tell me. Just so I know we're both clear on this. Site the number one rule."

"Any person that you put first before your job will be immediatly killed."

"Exactly. You better slow down lover boy, or pinkie sleeps with the fishes. Do I make myself clear?"

"I don't even have an attraction to her!"

"Do I make myself clear?!"

"Scourge, listen to me-"

"Shadow, do I make myself clear?!"

"But-"

Scourge through over his nightstand and pinned me against the wall. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

I stared Scourge in the eye, showing no signs whatsoever of fear. "You're drunk. Sleep it off." I pushed Scourge back and left, slamming the door hard enough not to break it. Dumb ass idiot. I said I didn't like her, so what's not to understand about that? I walked out of Scourge's place and got on my bike. I looked up just in time as I saw Debby stumble out of the house.

"Shadow. You have to forgive him, he just had a little beer and-"

"A little?! Wipe your eyes out woman!"

"Okay, okay! But you guys are really close, so please don't let that come between you two!"

"Oh yeah? And why exactly are you so concerned?"

"I...I..."

"Well...?"

Debby turned her back and pulled down a bit of her shirt. I gasped as I saw marks that were a mixture of black, red, blue, and purple. "He..."

"Yes..he...takes his anger out on me."

"Yet you stay with him. Why?"

"Well. Half of me is afraid of what he'll do to me, or what he'll do to someone else to take his anger out."

"And the other half?"

"A belief that he'll change into a better person. Back into the guy I fell in love with."

"You do know that there are other girls..."

"Yes. I see them from time to time, but my first half of reason is why I don't leave him, or start a fight that especially won't end well for me."

"I see."

"So can you try and squash it as soon as the alchohol wears off?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

With a brief nod, I started up my bike and rode off. I went into deep thought about what just happened. He'll kill her if I put her first. I can't...I can't let that happen. I won't let it happen. I refuse. Scourge, you have another thing coming.

**i have no school today so expect more chappies for all of my stories!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Might not be updating for a while due to private matters**

** Sorry. See ya soon**


End file.
